Miradas Furtivas e Intentos Desesperados
by Scripturiens
Summary: A Ichijouji Ken no le gustaba observar a nadie por mucho tiempo, pero de alguna manera esta resolución no importaba cuando Kido Jyou estaba cerca. [One-shot para el reto "Amores Prohibidos" del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Jyou x Ken]


**NA:** One-shot completado para su participación en el concurso "Amores Prohibidos" del foro Proyecto 1-8 por motivo del Día de San Valentín.

Extensión: 2,728 palabras (sin contar notas de autor)

Personaje: Ichijouji Ken

También hay menciones de Kenyako y Mimato porque enfrentémoslo, tenía que hacerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y probablemente nunca lo haga.

* * *

Ichijouji Ken no creia en mirar fijamente a las personas.

Simplemente no era algo que él hacía. Lo encontraba rudo e incómodo – y que no lo permitiera Dios que alguna vez fuese acusado de tal cosa, pero últimamente se encontraba peligrosamente de caer en ese pecado. Mientras el objeto de su atención se acercaba, Ken hizo la única cosa que pudo haber hecho y se movió a un lado, haciendole espacio a Kido Jyou.

No era que le agradaba Jyou-senpai. Bueno, sí le agradaba pero – pero no así, no como le agradaba Miyako o como (por un tiempo muy breve y a escondidas de Yamato) le había agradado Mimi. Simplemente le gustaba mucho escucharlo hablar acerca de sus clases en la Facultad de Salud y Ciencias Médicas y compartir la fortuna de conocimiento que estaba amasando. Había algo muy gratificante acerca de escuchar a Jyou hablar, Ken decidió.

El catalizador, pensó, fue el día que Daisuke se lastimó el tobillo en una salida al parque y luego tercamente se rehusó a recibir asistencia médica. Miyako le había gritado por ser tan torpe y el pequeño Iori rodaba sus ojos, regañando a Daisuke por ser un _niño_. No se le había ocurrido a nadie llamar a Jyou hasta que Ken preguntó si tal vez no estaría libre. Después de todo estaban muy cerca de su universidad, valía la pena intentarlo. Hikari había logrado contactarlo y en menos de cinco minutos, Kido Jyou estaba alcanzándolos a paso firme, un kit de Primeros Auxilios colgando de su mano derecha.

Sus oscuros ojos azules escanearon la cara de Daisuke (que se aguantaba las lágrimas) y su expresión de preocupación se derritió, dando paso a algo cercano a reconocimiento. Era casi como que si había visto esto pasar muchas veces, tal vez a alguien más.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió?

No fue sorpresa para nadie que Miyako fuera la primera en hablar.

— El estúpido de Daisuke estaba tratando de escalar ese estúpido árbol – Dios sabe a quién estaba tratando de impresionar.

No dijo a quién, pero su mirada se posó significativamente en Hikari, quien solo parpadeo un par de veces en confusión.

Pero Jyou solo le ofreció una mirada algo apenada.

—Lo lamento, Miyako-chan, — le dijo —¿Te molestaría dejar que Daisuke me explique?

Ken le prestó muy poca atención a lo que Daisuke estaba diciendo, demasiado ensimismado en ver los repentinos cambios en la cara de su amigo para fijarse en sus palabras. A Daisuke no se le veía angustiado e incluso parecía haber olvidado por un momento que se suponía que estaba sintiendo dolor. Las manos de Jyou probaban gentilmente su tobillo, presionando en algunas áreas para aseverar el daño y en todo momento estuvo viendo a Daisuke, que ocasionalmente hacía alguna mueca de dolor pero nunca paraba de contarle su aventura épica de escalar el árbol más alto y peligroso que se había escuchado en la historia, y Jyou nunca paró de escucharlo.

—¿Te puedes parar? —le preguntó—Necesito ir a la clínica por algo pero odiaría tener que perderme el resto de tu historia—pausó—¿Te importaría?

—¿Qué? Claro que me puedo parar. Ey, TJ, hazte útil, ¿sí?

Takeru suspiró, rodando sus ojos.

—Es _TK_ —masculló el rubio — Y es Takeru para ti, por si acaso.

Pero igual ayudó a su amigo, actuando de muleta para que se pudiera apoyar en su hombro. Daisuke se tropezó un par de veces pero pudo sostenerse gracias a Takeru; le envió una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia a Hikari. Su pie derecho estaba ahora tan inflamado que no cabía en su zapatilla.

—¿Les molestaría acompañarnos? —el superior Jyou preguntó, manteniendo la conspiración en sus ojos fuera de su voz.

—Para nada — dijo Hikari de buena manera —Nosotros lo seguimos, Jyou-senpai.

Ken no podia creer lo dispuesto que Daisuke estaba, como se dio cuenta muy tarde que el viaje a la clinica para estudiantes de la Universidad era por él. Y aún entonces, Jyou había sido tan amable y gentil mientras le informaba a Daisuke que tendría que hacerse una radiografía y que podría usar todas esas máquinas increíbles y al final, ¡incluso le darían su propio yeso!

Las chicas, Daisuke le dijo a Ken, aman a un hombre que ha ido a la guerra y tiene heridas para demostrarlo.

Ken muy discretamente evitó señalar que caerse de un viejo árbol dificilmente constituia como ir a la guerra, pero Miyako no tuvo su gentileza y fue así como el pleito de gritos volvió a comenzar. Una estricta enfermera los obligó a esperar afuera pero Ken observaba a través de la puerta de vidrio como el superior Jyou se mantuvo al lado de Daisuke, riendo y manteniéndolo distraído mientras su pierna era enyesada. En ese momento Ken decidió que Jyou sería un excelente pediatra, y se preguntó si la idea se le habría ocurrido ya.

Desde ese día su respeto por Jyou-senpai creció a admiración, y luego a cierto afecto por él. Cada vez que podían reunirse con los mayores y Jyou no podía llegar Ken no podía evitar sentirse algo triste, algo pesaroso de que no lo vería. No decía nada, pero cuando lograba verlo no perdía la oportunidad de decirle que se le había extrañado en la ocasión anterior. Algunas veces creía que le recordaba algo a Osamu, pero había algo más, algo tan inherentemente _suyo_, y eso era lo que a Ken realmente le gustaba de él.

Mientras se concentraba en los libros que tenía en frente y miraba sus opciones de universidad con cierto desinterés, Ken se percató de una presencia que se acercaba a su mesa en la Biblioteca de Hibuya. Volteó a ver hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada distraída de Kido Jyou mientras cargaba libros que ciertamente eran muy pesados para sus brazos, murmurando algo que no se entendía.

—¿Jyou-senpai?

El joven lo miró con sorpresa. —Ken-chan— dijo, enfocándose en él— Lo lamento, no te había visto.

— Déjeme ayudarlo con eso — Ken le dijo, tomando dos de sus libros y dejándolos caer suavemente sobre la mesa. —¿Buscaba un lugar para sentarse?

— Sólo por un momento. Te lo agradezco.

—De nada, senpai — contestó alegremente, sus labios torciéndose en una sonrisa a pesar de su deseo de permanecer estoico y respetuoso. —No esperaba verle en Tamachi.

— Oh, no vengo por aquí usualmente— Jyou contestó sin cuidado. — Estaba buscando un libro de texto. Tienen una gran selección en el Centro Seifu Kankoubutsu.

Siguió la mirada de Ken hacia los otros gruesos volumenes que cargaba y rió suavemente.

—Pensé en adelantar en algún trabajo mientras estaba aquí. Tú sabes, un cambio de escenario le hace bien a cualquiera, incluso si es sólo otra biblioteca.

Se apoyó en su silla, relajándose y empujando sus lentes sobre su cabeza, presionando el puente de su nariz. Jyou era más alto que sus amigos (algo considerable dado que ya eran muy altos), aunque ya no era el joven debilucho y flaco que había sido en la escuela. Ahora era muy atractivo, con sus ropas siempre bien planchadas y frescas y su cabello bien peinado. Tanto, de hecho, que incluso las constantes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos le hacían ver bien en vez de hacerle mirar como un vago. No había que esforzarse mucho para imaginarlo en su bata blanca y sus lentes, viéndose como el mejor y más guapo médico del mundo. Ken evitó su mirada, avergonzado de haber pensado tal cosa.

No vio su rubor, pero sólo porque estaba viendo el desastre que Ken tenía en la mesa.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó, pero no esperó antes de tomar una de las cartas que se asomaba por debajo un libro. Una elegante ceja subió. —Te admitieron en Nagoya— comentó, claramente impresionado. — Y con una beca completa. ¡Felicidades, Ken-chan!

Ken se ruborizó aún más.

—Gracias, Jyou-senpai.

—¿Aplicaste en algún otro lugar?

El joven asintió una vez.

—Apliqué a Waseda, Kyoto, la universidad de Tokyo y a … Keio.

Las cejas del superior subieron aún más.

—Creí que Nagoya era tu meta, — se miraba algo avergonzado, como si le diese pena haber asumido tal cosa. —Ahora veo que era tu opción de seguridad.

—Fueron muy insistentes acerca de su campus, — Ken contestó, avergonzado. —Me sentí mal diciendo que no, así que apliqué también.

Cuando escucho las primeras notas de risa viniendo de la boca de su senpai, Ken no pudo quitar sus ojos de él. Se miraba tan relajado, tan en paz consigo mismo y tan feliz de estar compartiendo ese momento con Ken que él se encontró riéndose también. Lenta y fácilmente, todo rastro de su aburrimiento y sofocación habían desaparecido.

— Eso fue muy noble de tu parte. — Jyou dijo, limpiando una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo.

Ken se deleitó en el halago, sin importar lo irónico que pudo haber sido.

—¿Senpai? — preguntó de pronto, tímidamente. —¿Me podría decir por qué quiso ser un médico?

Jyou seguía sonriendo cuando volteó a ver a Ken, sorprendido por la fervente mirada azul del joven. Pausó, escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado y acariciando la parte de atrás de su nuca.

—La medicina es casi una tradición de la familia Kido, así que inicialmente fue por eso. Pero luego me di cuenta que me gustaba ayudar a las personas, — dijo simplemente, dejando caer sus hombros. — Nunca fui el más fuerte o el más rápido, pero era bastante listo cuando tenía que serlo. Y cuando eres bueno en algo y te encanta, supongo que siempre creí que deberías dedicarte a ello.

Ken parecía considerar sus palabras, pero luego negó con su cabeza.

—Me gusta ayudar a las personas también pero, —suspiró, —No creo estar facultado para una carrera en medicina.

— ¿No crees estar facultado?

— Podría estarlo, tal vez, — corrigió, — Pero no estoy interesado. Lo lamento, senpai." Evitó su mirada de nuevo, apenado de decirle a su senpai que no estaba interesado en perseguir su carrera. Pero de todas las cosas que pudo haber esperado la única que no imaginó era que Jyou reiría y pondría su mano sobre su cabeza, una acción gentil y reconfortante. Su corazón se saltó un latido al contacto, y Ken se removió incómodamente en su asiento.

— Pero Ken-chan, no tienes que estudiar medicina. Hay tantas otras maneras en las que puedes ayudar a las personas. Ser médico es sólo una de ellas. ¿Has pensado en otra cosa que te guste?

— Tal vez algo en fuerzas policiales, — admitió, su voz haciéndose gradualmente más pequeña. — Pero, usted sabe lo que he hecho y … no estoy seguro que pueda manejar ningún tipo de autoridad desde —

Jyou lo volteó a ver pero su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—Eres un buen chico, Ken-chan, — le dijo, su tono gentil dando lugar a una sonrisa más suave. Se paró, volviendo a ponerse sus lentes. —Yo confío en ti. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Le dio las gracias tanto por su ayuda como por la agradable compañía, ofreció sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos y tomó sus cosas, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

Meses después, Ken aún pensaba en esa conversación con Jyou-senpai, incluso mientras Mimi le hablaba, su linda boca rosa moviéndose delicadamente frente a él mientras los demás se ocupaban de comida o de disfrutar la fresca brisa veraniega.

— Ichijouji-chan, ¿acaso me estás escuchando? — Mimi le regañó, arqueando una ceja.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido, negando con su cabeza y ruborizándose.

—Disculpa, Mimi-san. Me distraje por un momento. Es que han sido un par de semanas agotadoras.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, incapaz de mantener su cara de enojo al verle sus mejillas tan sonrojadas. —Está bien, estoy segura que te mantienen muy ocupado en la academia. ¿Cómo decidiste unirte a la fuerza policial?

—Probablemente lo inspiré, — Yamato dijo sin cuidado, moviendo una mano con pereza sin despegar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo. —No sería la primera vez.

Su novia rodó sus ojos, negando al verlo.

—Juro que te pones peor cada vez que alguien te reconoce.

—No puedo evitar ser un ídolo, Mi-rin, — dijo el rubio, aunque su tono era considerablemente más dulce.

—Sí claro, — dijo ella— _Presumido_.

Pero nadie pudo evitar notar que la palabra fue dicha suavemente, casi con dulzura. Ken los observó por un momento, sonriendo al ver la manera dulce y familiar en la que se hablaban. Todavía le parecía sorprendente a veces como Yamato-san podía derretirse en las manos de Mimi-san, o como ella podía ser tan dulce aun cuando él era tan frío.

—Fue gracias a Jyou-senpai, —continuó al ver la cara de Mimi. Se sonrojó de nuevo. — Él me ayudó a tomar la decisión.

— ¿Jyou-san? — Mimi repitió, sorprendida. — Oh, eso es tan dulce. Jyou-san es el héroe de Ken-chan, ¿escuchaste, Yama-kun?

Arqueando una ceja sobre su libro, Yamato miró con diversión la cara de Ken (que poco a poco crecía en espanto).

—Escuché, Mi-rin. No sabía que nuestro querido Kido era tan especial para ti, Ken.

—Es que no lo es, — tartamudeó el joven.

— ¿No te agrada Jyou? — Mimi le preguntó, postrando una mano sobre su pecho como si su respuesta le había lastimado.

— ¡No! Es decir … claro que sí.

—¿Sí? — Yamato preguntó, su ceja enarcándose tan alto que Ken temió que desaparecería en su dorada cabellera.

— No, claro que no – Dios, ¿de qué hablan?

—Mira, Yama-kun, está ruborizándose. Tan absolutamente precioso.

—¿Quién se está ruborizando? —Miyako preguntó al unirse a la conversación, casualmente pasando su brazo por el de Ken. —¿Por qué estás rojo?

— ¡No lo estoy! Ustedes son _malvados_.

Sus palabras estaban en conflicto con el carmesí de sus mejillas mientras miraba a Yamato y Mimi con cierto resentimiento.

—A Ken-chan le agrada Jyou-san. —Mimi dijo con simpleza.

—¡He dicho que no!

— Pero Kekun, ¿por qué no? Eso es tan grosero. Si Jyou-senpai es tan agradable – y tan lindo, también.

—Yo sé eso Miya-chan pero —

—¿Lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé. ¡Ah! Los odio a ambos. No me dejan explicarme.

—Está bien, — Yamato dijo, doblando la esquina de su página y cerrando su libro de golpe. —Explícate.

Ken pausó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tomar control de sus nervios antes de abrir la boca. —Sí me agrada Jyou-senpai, —el joven explicó lentamente, asegurándose de que no habrían malentendidos esta vez. —Sólo no – no _así_.

—Oh, ¿y qué exactamente es así? —Yamato preguntó. —¿Así como te agrada Miya-chan?

—¿O como yo le agrado a Yama-kun? —Mimi ofreció, haciéndole ojitos coquetos a su novio. Yamato sólo le ofreció media sonrisa, tomando un mechón de su cabello y enrollándolo en su dedo. Lo soltó antes de voltear a ver a Ken; tanto la sonrisa como la dulce mirada habían desaparecido.

—¡No me gusta Miya-chan así! —el joven se defendió, horrorizado por todas las implicaciones de ese pestañeo coqueto y caricias a caireles.

—¡¿No?! —Miyako exclamó, parándose tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a Ken de evitar caerse para atrás en el duro suelo. —Ichijouji Ken, eres un insensible.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en detenerla, Miyako se fue, la grama debajo de sus suelas prácticamente prendiéndose en fuego con cada paso.

—¡Miya-chan, espera!

—Entre Jyou y Miyako, —Yamato finalmente dijo, abriendo su libro de nuevo y acomodándose para hacer espacio a Mimi, —diría que tienes más oportunidad con Miyako, así que probablemente deberías ir a disculparte ahora.

Ken se levantó, incapaz de realmente comprender qué rayos había sucedido y, sin nada más que decir a la endemoniada pareja, huyó detrás de Miyako, preguntándose cómo era que él, que alguna vez fue el temido Digimon Kaiser pudo caer en una trampa tan infantil por _esos dos_. Volteó a verlos, sorprendido de cuan normales se veían juntos.

Pero él sabía lo diabólicos que eran.

Después de muchas disculpas y de rogarle un poco, Miyako finalmente decidió perdonarlo. Le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla, lo que garantizó silbidos de parte de sus amigos y dos pulgares arriba por Daisuke. Se detuvo al ver a Jyou a la distancia, ocupado sirviendo un plato de comida y rogando a Daisuke que por favor tuviera más cuidado con el balón de fútbol. Sin tener intención de hacerlo sonrió de nuevo, su corazón ligero en su pecho al pensar en Jyou-senpai, pero al cruzar miradas con los rostros sonrientes de Yamato y Mimi, que movían sus cejas sugestivamente al mirar de él a Jyou, Ken frunció el ceño.

Esto, pensó, era la razón por la que no le gustaba observar por mucho rato a nadie.

* * *

**NA: **Decidí incluir estas notas al final de la historia en vez del principio porque no quería influenciar sus sentimientos acerca de ella; ustedes deberían poder juzgar si logré mi cometido.

[1] La inspiración para esta pieza, a pesar de las serias connotaciones románticas, es la atracción que Li Syaoran (de Sakura Cardcaptors) sintió por Tsukishiro Yukito en algún punto de la serie y el manga. En ese caso él se sentía mágicamente atraído a las energías mágicas de Yue, ya que el mismo Syaoran recibía su poder de la luna. Claro que en este caso, a Ken le atrae la personalidad de Jyou y sus sentimientos son de profunda admiración y respeto (siempre buscando su atención y elogios) casi como un niño hacia su héroe. Aunque es de notar que se ha fijado en lo guapo que está Jyou, también.

[2] El Centro de Servicio Seifu Kankoubutsu es un lugar real en el distrito de Tamachi en Tokyo, que es dónde vive Ken en la serie. Aunque los libros pueden ser más informales de lo que he implicado.

[3] Todas las universidades mencionadas son reales, y todas en el top 5 de Japón. Ken es muy afortunado.

[4] Kekun es la pronunciación natural de Ken-kun, creo. Algunas letras se botan para facilitar la pronunciación.

[5] Nunca mencioné las palabras _"amor prohibido"_ porque tomé un ángulo muy distinto al amor puramente romántico y no quería forzarlo. Decidí que las palabras de Yamato eran la mejor manera de ilustrarlo: _"Entre Jyou y Miyako, diría que tienes más oportunidad con Miyako."_ Pero bueno, ¡ustedes juzgarán!


End file.
